


Sealed Lips. Tied Hands. [Artwork]

by spnblargh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, HSAU, M/M, emotional harassment by a teacher, speaking disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblargh/pseuds/spnblargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCBB14 - Art Masterpost for "Sealed Lips. Tied Hands." by kumofu.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester really doesn't look forward to his first day in school, but it's not because of your usual teenager problems. He would be glad if he had to deal with dates, grades and rumors about his love life. Instead he struggles to even communicate. In a world where everyone talks in sign language, his hands are tied. He's a happer. One of those weird people, who have a hard time figuring out what others say and can't really express what they want to tell. But one good deed might save him, because he helps Castiel Novak. A boy who might be just as different and weird as Dean. A boy who understands, even when Dean's lips are sealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed Lips. Tied Hands. [Artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternchencas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/gifts).




End file.
